The invention relates to methods for testing an electronic appliance, which serves for determining at least one variable, as well as to a device for testing an electronic appliance for determining at least one variable.
Methods and devices to detect or simulate malfunctions of electronic appliances, e.g. in the form of sensors, are known from prior art. In particular, devices are known to keep interferences provoked by external electric sources of interference as low as possible, i.e. to obtain as good an electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) of the electronic appliance as possible.
However, it is hardly possible to entirely avoid interferences by external sources of interference, particularly, when the electronic appliance is movable. For example, the electronic appliance can be designed in the form of a sensor of a motor vehicle and, accordingly, be subjected to different external electromagnetic fields while driving.